This application relates to a card assembly having a self-adhesive backing, and more particularly, to a series of card assemblies which may be connected together in order to form a card display unit or system.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a card assembly or system is provided. The card assembly includes a rectangularly shaped card member defined by first and third opposite edges and second and fourth opposite edges. The card member has an underside that is formed with an adhesive layer applied therealong. The inventive assembly also includes a rectangular backing sheet having a shape identical to that of the card member and also being adhesively secured to the adhesive layer disposed along the underside of the card member.
Significantly, the backing sheet of the inventive assembly includes a main rectangular backing element and at least a pair of oppositely located side rectangular backing elements. One of said side backing elements has a first edge corresponding to the first edge of said card member, while the second side backing element has a first edge which corresponds to the third edge of the card member. Each pair of side backing elements also is defined by a second edge that is removably connected to opposite edges of the main backing element along a tear line.
In accordance with the invention, each of the side backing elements is selectively removable from the underside of said card member independently of removal of the main backing element from the card member underside. As a result, the adhesive layer along the underside of the card member is exposed only along opposite edges or sides thereof.
A plurality of card assemblies may be connected together in order to form the inventive card display unit. In particular, the exposed adhesive underside adjacent one end of one card member is adhered to the exposed adhesive underside adjacent one end of a second card member. Thus, a series of card members may be connected together at their ends in order to create a uniquely designed card display unit. Because only the side backing elements are removed from the underside of the card member, with the main rectangular backing element remaining secured to the adhesive layer of the underside of the card member, it is easy to manipulate and position multiple card members as desired, without unwanted areas of the card member being stuck to one another.
In an additional embodiment, the backing sheet of the inventive card assembly is defined by a main rectangular backing element, a pair of oppositely located side rectangular backing elements, and a bottom rectangular backing element disposed adjacent to one of the other edges of the card member. With this design, a card display unit is formed by connecting a plurality of card members which may be adhesively secured to a mounting or display surface by removing the bottom backing element from the underside of the card member and then folding the underside thereof for use in securement of the display unit of the invention to the surface.
In still a further embodiment of the invention, the backing sheet is defined by a main rectangular backing element, a first pair of oppositely located side rectangular backing elements and a pair of oppositely located top and bottom rectangular backing elements. In this design, when all of the backing elements are removed from the underside of the card member, the exposed adhesive layer defines an exposed adhesive framing surface for use as desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved card assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved card assembly for use in forming a card display unit.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved card display assembly suitable for use in advertising and promotion.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the following specification.
The invention accordingly comprises a system and assembly possessing the features, properties and relation of elements which will be exemplified herein after, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.